


Hazy

by FrogSpawn



Series: Septiplier/Danti One-Shots [15]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Drug Use, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, School, Short, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogSpawn/pseuds/FrogSpawn
Summary: He prowled through the swarms of sweating teenagers with the eyes of a wolf staring at a herd of rabbits wearing slim-fitted trousers and hair bands. It stank of them, making him cringe, yet determined he slunk further towards the small flame in the corner, where his prey was drinking alone.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Sean McLoughlin, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Septiplier/Danti One-Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426423
Kudos: 13





	Hazy

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my pc, cleaning out files and such, and found this. I don't really remember writing it so it must have been a while ago but since I'm deleting I might as well as post it here for you guys to enjoy. It's relatively short and objective, a writing style I have since developed, so it isn't my usual work. Enjoy!

Dark is looking through the glass door of the hall into the midst of a celebratory party. He spies Sean sitting alone at a table in the far corner, drinking, and when Dark enters Sean flips off a group on the dance floor who were making obscene gestures at him when they saw a popular student, Evelyn, making her way over. She sees Dark ahead of her and gets unnerved, turning around as Dark gets to the table. Sean is understandably surprised, and he hides his cigarettes behind his back. Dark leans in and asks if he has one to spare. Sean says he doesn't know what Dark was talking about to which he rolls his eyes and asks for Sean to call him Damien, and that he has a lighter and windows in his office. He invites Sean to join him, and smirks, while Sean checks him out, biting his lip and accepting.

They make their way up to Dark's office. Along the way Dark comments how loud and oblivious teenagers are, making Sean flush at the underlying implications.

When they get there Dark takes one of Sean cigarettes and lights it up, cracking the window open. It stays warm and intimate despite the cold draft. He takes off his blazer and invites Sean to sit beside him, to which Sean does. They share the fag and then Dark inhales and leans in, kissing Sean softly, letting the smoke flow between them. Sean moans softly and when Dark pats his lap Sean gets on all fours and crawl over, straddling his lap. He leans in to kiss Dark again to which Dark allows before pulling away and taking another drag of the cigarette. He blows it on Sean's face and uses a free hand to guide Sean's hip movement. He leans in when Sean doesn't really respond except gasping, whispering, "Put on a show."

Sean grinds their hips together, and after leaning in to kiss Dark but being denied, he tucks his head in Dark's shoulder and moans, kissing and licking at the skin while he bounces on Dark's lap. Eventually he finds fabric underneath his lips and tugs on it, whining and looking up at Dark with large, shining eyes. Dark smiles and tugs Sean's shirt to the side and puts his cigarette out on Sean's shoulder. Sean's hips stutter and his mouth gapes, gasping in pain as Dark undo his shirt and drags Sean into a kiss. Sean pulls back after making out and more grinding, hands and eyes sensually mapping out his chest, gasping. He slides off of Dark's lap and drops the floor, widening his thighs and licks and sucks him through his trousers. Dark sighs and watches, eyes half lidded and almost silent. Sean looks up as Dark curls a hand around his hair, and Sean unbuckles his trousers, pulling them down before licking and kissing at Dark's thigh. Dark sighs and Sean moves to lick at Dark's prominent bulge before biting the waistband and tugging his boxers down. Dark sighs in pleasure as Sean licks at the side of his shaft and bringing his hands up to kneed his thighs as he takes Dark's cock into his mouth. A hand goes to massage his ball sack and Dark sighs, stroking Sean's hair. He closes his eyes, going over to grab another cigarette. He smokes and strokes Sean's hair as Sean gives him a sensual, sloppy blowjob, saliva dripping from his cock onto the floor. It's slow.

Dark puts out the fag on the desk as he pulls Sean up, shucking his jeans and boxers off and dragging him back onto his lap, one hand going to Sean's hip and another to his entrance, not teasing him as he goes in dry, fingering him open. Sean is moaning and gasping, breathless and in pain, but moves with Dark's fingers and closing his eyes, falling forward. His hands cup Dark's nipples and abs, rubbing the skin. Eventually Dark shifts him and sinks him down his erection, forcing him to bounce. Sean rides Dark and they kiss softly and deeply, before Dark sneaks a hand down to stroke him. Sean comes easily and goes still, and Dark sighs and moves Sean's pliant body underneath him, stretched out as he fucks into Sean slowly. Sean gasps and whimpers and moans and Dark kisses the back of his neck and his spine, and eventually finishes in Sean. He crouches beside Sean on the floor, kisses his shoulder and slips off Sean's shirt. He kisses down his body and then sucks on Sean's tip, making Sean moan softly, emptily. Dark goes to suck the cum from Sean's arsehole and then crawls over Sean's body and kisses him, forcing his cum into Sean's mouth. Sean accepts it tiredly, trying to resist, but Dark covers his nose and forces him to take it. Dark smiles and then kisses his forehead. His voice is rough and low from smoking.

"Sleep."


End file.
